Give Me This Dance
by KatBlue
Summary: AU. Chapter 15 up! About a Puerto Rican dancer who needs to find a new dance partner. His friend is opening a resort and needs an entertainment staff. Someone who will liven up the show with rhythm.
1. Give Me This Dance 1

Give Me This Dance. About a Puerto Rican dancer who needs to find a new dance partner. His friend is opening a resort and needs an entertainment staff. Someone who will liven up the show with rhythm. Who can pull it off? Secret! Who is my main man?  
  
In a beautiful island near the tropics there's a rhythm that goes on every day. It's music from a small house by the sea. In there lives a man with a passion to dance.  
  
Every morning he takes his a run down the beach and visitors to the beach watch him. Well, the girls drool and the guys get mad. He struts his very sexy psychic wearing a tang top and he stops for a minute to towel himself off. That's the favorite part for the girl's cause he bends over and the girls check it out.  
  
"He is looking hot," says one of the girls on the beach in Spanish watching him. "Oh I hope he takes the tang top off."  
  
"I hope he takes everything off," says another girl.  
  
"Anya you're a bad girl," says the first girl.  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet he's even great in bed," says Anya. "What do you think Hallie?"  
  
"I think we better get out of the sun or we'll get skin cancer." Hallie gets up.  
  
"Wait!" Anya pulls her friend down. "We'll go when he gets to his house."  
  
The man is wearing sunglasses notices the two girls watching him. He lowers his sunglasses and walks up to the girls. The girls quickly get up and start to get nervous.  
  
"Oh, my gosh what's he doing?" says Anya a little freak that he would come over.  
  
"Hey," says the sexy man. "Do you girls know how to dance?"  
  
"Yeah, of course," says Anya.   
  
"We do." says Hallie. Anya hits her on the arm. "We do!" Hallie puts on a smile.  
  
"There's an audition being held this afternoon if you girls are interested," says the sexy man. He gives them a smile. The girls melt.  
  
"Will you be there?" ask Anya.  
  
"Yeah," he replies.  
  
"Then we'll be there," says Anya.  
  
"Great. I'll see you later," he says as he runs down to the beach and towards his house.  
  
"Oh, my gosh," says Hallie. "Are you crazy? You don't the first thing about dancing."  
  
"I will for him," says Anya. "Come on."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To learn how to dance."  
  
********  
  
In the sexy man's house he tosses his towel into the laundry basket. Then strips naked and jumps into the shower. Too bad the shower is in the back area so if people walked by they could not see him in his birthday suit entering the shower.  
  
As soon as he is zestfully clean he comes out of the shower to get a ringing phone. He does have a towel around his waist, ladies.  
  
"Hello. Hey Angel. I've got it cover. I'll find a dance partner today if it takes me all night long." He hangs up the phone and turns around. He stops in his tracks and sees this beautiful blonde dancing about down the beach. The man approaches the window to take a closer look at the girl's moves.   
  
She has a couple of good moves. She is even singing with her headphones on and not even noticing that a man from his house is watching her. Her techniques impress the man, but her graceful body influences most of it. Then that same graceful body loses her balance and she falls on her face into the sand. She begins to laugh and she seems not to be hurt. The man is relief.  
  
The girl turns around and looks at the house. She sees the man in a towel watching her. The man freaks and accidentally drops his towel. The girl has seen too much and quickly makes her way off the beach.  
  
"Yeah, great idea. Flash her." says the man to himself as he pulls his towel back on. He heads over to the front of his house and looks out another window. He sees the girl running over to her bike and riding off.  
  
The man then goes to his room to change. He combs his hair looking into a mirror in the hallway then heads over to the kitchen counter and grabs his keys.   
  
"Hi," says two girls as the man comes out of his house. He puts his sunglasses on and jumps into his old convertible. Then he waves at the girls and turns on the car. The car backs up and heads down the road.  
  
As he drives down the brick road he sees many people running around the streets. There are bike riders and skate boarders crossing the roads. He drives over to a two-story house that is on top of a hill. His car stops just two feet from a line of girls in short skirts. Exiting the car he takes of his glasses and gives a wink to all the girls.   
  
"There are a lot of beautiful ladies here," says the man as he enters the house and heads to a table. "They all here for you?" The man looks at an orange haired man sitting down.   
  
"Funny," says the other guy. "Ready for the auditions." The man goes over and sits down next to the orange haired man.   
  
"Yep," says the man. "Send in the ladies."  
  
Dance music is playing as the girls strut their stuff in front of the two guys. Most of them showed more skin then dance abilities. (the song Dancing in the Street) They like the view but they wanted more dancing then skin baring.  
  
Finally they begin getting some actual dancers, but none of them really got the man's attention.  
  
"Oz, I think this hopeless," says the man. He shakes his head and drops it to the table. "I'm going to get a drink. Want anything?"  
  
"No I'm fine," says Oz as he watches the girls. The man heads to the second floor of the house. He passes by a balcony where he could see the line of girls. Entering the house, he sees a young girl with red hair in the kitchen.   
  
"Hey, Willow," says the man as he comes in. Willow turns around and gives him a smile. She's young and she grabs a beer for the man from the frig and tosses it at him.   
  
"Not doing so good downstairs?" The man catches the beer and sits down at the table.  
  
"Nope," says the man as he opens the beer bottle. "I just need one girl. How hard can that be?" The man hits his head on the table.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find her." Willow sits down.  
  
"I'll never find anyone as good as you Will," says the man.  
  
"That's not true. You'll find someone. I know it."  
  
"So, how's the bun in oven?" Willow touches her belly, which happen to be a little bigger than usual. Willow gives the man a smile.  
  
*******  
  
Downstairs Oz is having the time of his life watching the girls dance. He tries not to enjoy too much cause he is a married man after all. (To Willow Duh!)   
  
"Where is he?" ask Anya from the line.  
  
"Don't know. I haven't seen him yet." Hallie looks around. She looks up to the balcony and sees the man with Willow. "Oh dear. I think he's married." Hallie points at the couple upstairs. Anya looks and her smile turns upside down.  
  
"Oh, not fair. The good ones are always taken." She pouts and gets out of the line. Hallie follows.  
  
********  
  
From the balcony the man watches the girls dance as he talks to Willow about the gig he is getting once he finds a new partner.  
  
"It's really great Willow. I get to design everything there is to do of dancing." Then his eyes turn down to see her. He looks at the girl that begins to dance for Oz. Her blonde hair glistens as she moves and shakes. She has perfect form and above all she can really get her groove on.  
  
"Hello," says Willow to the man. She waves her hand in front of his face. "Xander!" 


	2. Give Me This Dance 2

Chapter 2 Give me this Dance. I never saw Havana Nights but this story is an AU of the original Dirty Dancing. It's just very different. Xander will probably have another nude scene later. Just watch, I mean just read.  
  
"Sorry Willow," says Xander as he runs down the stairs. "I gotta go." He reaches the table before the blonde leaves the stage. "Wait! Please wait!" The blonde stops and turns to face Xander behind the table. Her eyes get big when she notice who it is. She bows her head.  
  
"What's the matter Xander?" ask Oz. He looks up at Xander then at the blonde who seems to blush when Xander called her.  
  
"Could you step aside?" says Xander. The blonde raises her head and nods at Xander. "Keep going Oz," says Xander. "I'll be back." Xander leads the blonde to the back of the house. The blonde is till looking down as Xander approaches her. Xander scratches his head and looks at her.  
  
"Hi," says Xander.  
  
"Hi," says the blonde with her head down.  
  
"I'm really sorry about what happen earlier," says Xander. "I just saw you out there dancing and I didn't think you would notice."  
  
"Are you the one looking for a partner?"  
  
"Yeah," replies Xander.  
  
"Oh my gosh," says the blonde turning away from Xander. "I'm going to go now."  
  
"No, please don't go," says Xander. The blonde shakes her head. "You're the best dancer here."  
  
"I can't," says the blonde. She turns to go. "There are other dancers here better."  
  
"I want you," says Xander. "To be my partner." This remark stops her. She rolls her eyes. Xander runs over to her and she turns around.  
  
"Look I've gotta pick some really good dancers to join my crew for job at a resort," says Xander. "If the boss man thinks that you are the best dancer then will you be my partner?"  
  
"Alright," says Buffy. She walks away from him and he watches her. Buffy turns around and glares at him. Xander gives her a grin and she keeps walking away.  
  
"Nice come on," says Willow surprising Xander from behind. Xander nods his head. "You met her before. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes, and it wasn't the best way to meet," says Xander.  
  
"I found it strange that she kept looking at your crouch," says Willow. Xander smiles and licks his lips. "Maybe it was something interesting on the floor." She pats Xander's back.  
  
*******  
  
After the auditions Oz and Xander headed upstairs to eat a late lunch that Willow made. Xander was telling them how he met the blonde that he pulled aside. Oz and Willow started to laugh so hard.  
  
"Oh my gosh," says Willow. " Xander you pervert."  
  
"Hey, that wasn't my fault Willow."  
  
"That was funny man. No wonder she was all nervous when you appeared."  
  
"Yeah, but at least I convince her to come to the resort with us," says Xander.   
  
"We've got some really good dancers here," says Oz. "Willow here can give them some pointers and I think they'll be set."  
  
"Good," says Xander taking a sip of his water. "Now lets just hope that Angel likes it."  
  
"He will," says Willow. "He liked last year's choreography. He'll like this years too."   
  
"That's cause Angel had a crush on you last year," says Xander. "And you choreographed last year's performances."  
  
"Xander," says Oz. Xander laughs.   
  
"Well, he did," says Xander with a smile. "With that dress that Cordelia made for you."  
  
"Well, you did look kind of hot babe," says Oz. "What guy wouldn't want to have you." Willow blushes.   
  
"Yeah, but I'm only hottest for you," says Willow to Oz as she kisses him on the lips. Oz returns the kiss.   
  
"Ah come on you two get a room," says Xander looking out the window.  
  
"The last time you told us that this happen," says Willow touching her belly. Oz and Xander laugh.  
  
"Well, I gotta go guys," says Xander as he gets up and puts the dishes in the dishwasher. He then kisses Willow on the forehead and waves at Oz as he exits the house.  
  
"Hey, lover boy," says Oz as he follows him out the door and catches Xander walking down the steps. "Don't forget tomorrow."  
  
"Right," says Xander. "See ya then."  
  
"And Xander," calls Willow as she waddles out.   
  
"What?" Xander turns around.  
  
"Try to keep your pants on," says Willow laughing.  
  
"Funny Willow. Very funny," says Xander as he walks over to his car.  
  
Xander drives to his beach house and enters his house. He puts his keys on the counter and jumps on the sofa. As he grabs the remote control his eyes fall on someone walking down the beach. He gets up and walks over to the window. It was that girl. The blonde girl he had seen twice today.   
  
"No, stop it I don't want to," says the blonde laughing as some guy with light brown hair picks her up and tempts to throw her in the water clothes and all. Xander sees another girl who is younger than the blonde with dark red-brown hair running around them.   
  
"Riley check this out," says the younger girl. The guy, Riley, puts the blonde down and goes over to the younger girl. "It's so pretty."  
  
"Yeah," says Riley. "You should add to your collection." The younger girl smiles at the guy and puts the seashell in her bag.  
  
"So, did you make top ten?" ask Riley to blonde.  
  
"Yeah," says the blonde.   
  
"Buffy that's great," says Riley.   
  
"I wanted to go and dance too," says the younger girl.  
  
"Dawn you're too young," says Buffy. "Any way the guy that was looking for a partner wanted me to be his partner. Can you believe that?"  
  
"Who is this guy?" ask Riley concern.  
  
"Riley he just a guy," says Buffy. "A very good-looking guy but he is going to be my boss if they pick me."  
  
"I'll take him," says Dawn with smile. "If you don't want him. You said he was cute right?" Buffy and Riley laugh.   
  
"I don't think is missy," says Riley rubbing her head and messing her hair up.   
  
"Hey," says Dawn trying to tackle Riley. "Why not?"  
  
"Cause you're too young Dawny," says Buffy.  
  
"That's what mom and dad always say," says Dawn pushing Riley away. "When do I get date? It's not fair." Dawn pouts.  
  
"When you're thirty," says both Riley and Buffy. The laugh at each other. Dawn rolls her eyes and begins to walk away from them.  
  
"Talking about dad," says Riley. "Did you tell him?" Buffy gives him a smile.  
  
"Tell him what?" she says as she starts to walk off. Riley catches up to her.  
  
"When are you going to tell him Buffy?"  
  
"When...I make it to the final run," says Buffy. She runs after her sister and Riley runs right after her.  
  
Xander still watching from the window smiles then walks into his room. He takes off his shirt then walks over to the window to see Buffy walking away from a distance. Some girls walk by his house and catch the stud pecks. Xander sees them and grabs one of his pillows to cover himself.  
  
********  
  
The next day all the dancers that were picked will start a training session given by Xander's crew of professional dancers. These are Willow, Oz, Faith, Spike, and Cordelia.  
  
They are all rounded up at a dance studio and are all going to find out what professional dancing is all about.  
  
"Alright everyone here," says Xander in front of everyone. Then Buffy comes running into the studio. She drops her bag on the floor as she enters. Everyone looks at her. Xander pushes his way toward her but stops when he sees Riley help Buffy with her things.  
  
"Thanks Riley," says Buffy as she gives him a kiss on the cheek. Xander backs away into the crowd and walks back to the front.  
  
"Buffy you gotta learn how to drive sometime," says Riley.  
  
"Why bother. I've got you to drive me around," says Buffy with a smile. She heads over to the crowd of people. Riley nods his head and sees one of the guys at the front look at him. He ignores the look and leaves the studio.  
  
"Alright everyone," says Willow who is the most experience dancer in the room. She taught Xander and Oz. "Lets start up with a simple routine." Willow starts to do some steps.   
  
"Willow why don't I handle this?" ask Faith another professional dancer. She's Xander's sister and would make a great partner with Xander but she likes to do free style dances. She never liked couples dancing because she thought it was too confined to a certain routine all the way through. Though she could learn to like it for her boyfriend Spike.  
  
Spike, another pro dancer, was taught dancing through couple dancing. He helps Xander with Willow too, a lot with the choreography and how to get it right. Spike has been teaching Faith some couples dancing that she likes.  
  
Cordelia is the one who shops for the clothes that the dancers wear and she sometimes makes some nice outfits. She is a pro dancer too, but is relied more on with her skills to make great outfits.  
  
"Okay, one two three..." Faith begins the routine and everyone follows her moves. Willow sits down on a bench. Oz goes over to her and sits next to her.  
  
"You okay?" ask Oz. Willow gives him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Here Willow," says Spike handing her a water bottle.   
  
"Thanks Spike," says Willow as she takes a big gulp. 


	3. Give Me This Dance 3

Chapter 3 Give Me This Dance. Xander and Buffy begin to get somewhat together. They have a matchmaker. Okay Mr. Puerto Rican man I'm just using the place as setting. It's no big deal. Either you like the tale or you don't. Check it out!  
  
  
  
"Xander," says Faith. Xander is next to her leading the group with the routine. "What girl is danger of the wrath of Xander?"  
  
"Faith," says Xander. "How do you know I'm looking for a girl?"  
  
"Ah, Xander all girls," says Faith.  
  
"Oh yeah," says Xander. "Small blonde at the back."  
  
"She's pretty," says Faith. "So what are you going to do?" Faith gives Xander a smile.  
  
"Don't know," replies Xander. "We had a not so pleasant first meeting."  
  
"What you do flash her?" ask Faith. Xander looks at Faith and nods his head. "Oh." She begins to laugh.  
  
"I think she has a boyfriend," says Xander.   
  
"Isn't that a shame," says Faith with a grin. "Alright lets do couples."  
  
"What are you doing Faith?"   
  
"Spike come over here," says Faith. "Alright I need a volunteer." All the girls raise their hands except for Buffy. Faith smiles at Xander and pulls him over.  
  
"How about you," says Faith to Buffy.  
  
"Me," says Buffy. "I'm really not..." Faith walks over to her and drags her over to the front.  
  
"Okay, Xander," says Faith as she pushes him close to Buffy.  
  
"I'm so going to..." mumbles Xander.  
  
"Xander put your hand here," says Faith with a smile. Xander looks at Buffy who is feeling a little uncomfortable. "What's your name?"  
  
"Buffy," she replies.   
  
"Okay you put your hands up here," says Faith. Buffy's hands rest on Xander's neck. Faith goes up to Xander and whispers. "Go ride her cowboy." Xander's head turns to look at Faith who has a big grin on her face.  
  
"Alright check this out," says Faith as she grabs Spike then signals Oz to put the music on. She begins to dance with Spike and Buffy and Xander follow them.  
  
"I'm really sorry about this," says Xander. "There's a job opening for a female choreographer. You interested." Faith glares at Xander. Buffy laughs and Xander is mesmerized by her smile.  
  
"I don't think I'm ready to take on that job yet," says Buffy. "But if I change my mind would I get to boss you around." Xander laughs.  
  
"Yeah," says Xander. "What would you tell me to do first? If it's something about taking my clothes off then I'm going to have to say no for that." Buffy cracks up and everyone looks at her. Xander then starts to laugh with her. "Sorry. Faith keep going." Xander and Buffy head over to a bench and sit down.  
  
******  
  
They finish up for the day and Xander and Buffy were really not dancing the whole day. They were just talking about stuff. They had a lot of things in common and Xander almost forgot that Buffy was taken.  
  
"Riley," says Buffy when Riley comes into the studio. She gets up and walks over to him.  
  
"Buffy, are you ready to go home?"  
  
"Yeah, um Riley this is Xander my boss," says Buffy introducing the two. Riley shook Xander's hand and got a tight grip on it. Xander realize that and pulled away instantly. "Um, Xander this is my brother Riley."  
  
"Uh, brother," says Xander. He is happy to know that this guy was her brother and not her boyfriend, but he is still a little intimidated by the guy. Buffy looks at Xander and she notices that Riley intimidated him.  
  
"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow," says Buffy. "I promise I won't be late the next time." She gives Xander a smile then grabs her bag and head for the door. Riley follows her out.  
  
"Smooth," says Spike with a smile. Xander laughs as Spike passes by with Faith on his arm. "See ya tomorrow mate."  
  
"Yeah, goodnight," says Xander. Xander walks over to Willow who was sitting on the bench she'd been sitting on for the whole day. She was breathing heavily and had gone through ten bottles of water. "Hey Will, where's Oz?"  
  
"Xander...ouch," says Willow. Xander's eyes grew big and he ran over to Willow's side.  
  
"Willow are you okay?" ask Xander. "Oz!" He calls for his friend but he doesn't answer.  
  
"He went to get me something to eat...ouch," says Willow holding her belly.  
  
"Ah, we gotta get you to a hospital Will," says Xander as he tries to get her up.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot my towel..." Buffy says as she renters the studio seeing Xander help Willow who is in a lot of pain. "What's going on?"  
  
"I think she's going to have the baby," says Xander as he leads Willow to the door. Buffy follows Xander out of the studio.  
  
"Buffy...hey what's going on?" ask Riley. Willow screams in pain.  
  
"Will what's wrong?" ask Xander.  
  
"I think my water broke," says Willow. Xander heads to his car and sees that it has been block by two other cars.  
  
"Dame it," says Xander. He looks at Buffy and Riley. Buffy quickly reads his mind.  
  
"We'll take you," says Buffy. "Riley give me the keys."  
  
"Buffy I'm not letting you drive my car," says Riley.  
  
"I'll drive." Xander opens the back door of the car and helps Willow inside. Buffy gets in with Willow in the back.  
  
"Look I need you to do me a favor," says Xander. "My friend is going to come here. A guy with orange hair. Tell him his wife is having the baby at the hospital."  
  
"Okay," replies Riley. Xander heads over to the drivers seat and drives off.  
  
"Breathe Willow breath," says Xander. "The breathing exercises remember." Willow begins to do them as Buffy holds her hand.  
  
******  
  
Oz arrives at the studio to find a guy he does not recognize. Riley walks up to him.  
  
"Are you Oz?" ask Riley.  
  
"Yeah," he replies. "Where's ..."  
  
"Look your wife is in the hospital. She's having a baby," says Riley. Oz drops what he was carrying on the floor.  
  
"Oh my gosh," says Oz starting to panic. He begins to breathe. "I gotta go."  
  
"Here I'll drive you," says Riley. The two get in his car and head towards the hospital.  
  
******  
  
At the hospital the doctors are getting Willow ready for the birth. Xander is talking to doctors. "She's going to be alright," ask Xander.  
  
"Of course," says one of the doctors. "Are you the father of the baby?"  
  
"No, but he'll be here any minute." Xander hears Willow scream out his name. "Willow."  
  
He runs into the room and goes to her side.  
  
"Where is Oz?" ask Willow. "Is he here?"  
  
"He's coming," says Xander. "I'm sure of it." Xander grabs her hand and she tightens her grip on his hand. He starts to feel the pain.  
  
"Move out of the way," says Oz running through the hallway. "Coming through." Oz finds his way to Willow's room.   
  
"Ouch," says Xander. He looks straight ahead and sees Oz. "Look see there he is." Oz helps pry Willow's grip from Xander hands. "Thanks."  
  
"Thanks you man," says Oz. "For getting her here."  
  
"No prob," says Xander as he walks out of the room.  
  
"Are you father?" ask a doctor.   
  
"Yeah," says Oz. "Honey I'm here." He grabs her hand and she squeezes it tight.   
  
*****  
  
Outside in the waiting room Xander walks over to Buffy and sees Riley right next to her. Riley touches her arm and she hugs him. Xander stops and walks down another hallway.  
  
"Thanks Riley," says Buffy. She looks towards the room that Willow is in and sees Xander walking down the hall. "I'll be right back Riley."  
  
"Buffy we need to go," says Riley. "Dad and mom are going to wonder."  
  
"Just give me a minute," says Buffy as she walks after Xander.  
  
Xander had stop at a bending machine for some coffee. He sticks a couple of quarters in and then from the corner of his eyes he sees Buffy.  
  
"Hey," says Xander as he turns to look at her. "You want some coffee?"  
  
"No thanks," says Buffy. "How's Willow?"  
  
"Screaming for drugs," says Xander as he gets his coffee and walks over to Buffy.  
  
"Right," says Buffy. "Xander."  
  
"What," says Xander turning to her.  
  
"Does my brother intimidate you?" ask Buffy.  
  
"Me," says Xander. "No." He drinks his coffee really fast and burns his tongue. Xander smiles. Buffy looks at him and smiles.  
  
"I gotta go," says Buffy as she walks over to Xander and kisses him on the cheek. Xander becomes surprise by this. "See you tomorrow." Buffy walks away.  
  
"Yeah," says Xander with a grin. He nods his head and watches Buffy leave with Riley. 


	4. Give Me This Dance 4

Give Me This Dance Chapter 4. Sorry for the long wait for this. Computer problems still.  
  
"How's Willow?" ask Buffy as she entered the studio the next day. Xander turns around to see Buffy. "She's doing alright," says Xander. "She'll be out for a while. Oz too. We need another dancer to dance with Oz's partner." "Oh," says Buffy. "Well, I think I have someone in mind." Xander looks at Buffy.  
"Really," says Xander. "It would really help a lot. Angel's not giving me another date. Tomorrow's the gig and we gotta get everything right by tonight."

"Don't worry," says Buffy walking up to Xander putting her hand on his shoulder. "I've got the perfect person." Buffy smiles and walks out of the studio. Xander watches her as she walks out.  
"Xander," calls Faith. "What?" says Xander turning to Faith. "You like her a lot don't you?" ask Faith.

"She's a good dancer," says Xander ignoring the question. Xander walks over to the other side of the room. He begins to stack some CDs on top of the stereo.  
"She's more than that Xander," says Faith walking over to him. Xander glares at her. "Come on. Mixing business with pleasure is fun," says Faith. "I did it and look where I am." Xander nods his head and does not say anything. Faith shrugs then heads to the back the other side of the room leaving Xander alone.  
  
Buffy enters her house that was also on the beach. She catches her brother just before he was about to take his jog down the beach.  
"Riley just the brother I wanted to see," says Buffy walking out unto the sand. She took her sandals off on her way to him.  
"Buffy what do want?" ask Riley.

"I'm shocked and appalled Riley," says Buffy. "Buffy spill it," says Riley.  
"Okay, you see since Willow is in the hospital she won't be able to come with us to gig and nether will Oz," Buffy begins to say. "That's where you come in. Oz's partner needs a partner for the gig and I..."

"You said that I could fill in. Is that it?" says Riley. Buffy nods her head.  
"Could you," says Buffy.  
"Alright," says Riley with a sigh. "But you owe me big time." "Yes, you are a god," says Buffy kissing his hand and bowing to him. "Stop that will ya," says Riley. Buffy laughs.  
  
Buffy and Riley went to the final rehearsal. When they enter the studio everyone was spread all around. They had specially made costumes on and Cordelia was running around trying to fix a couple last minute touch ups on the costumes she made. Faith comes up to Buffy and Riley.  
"Hey, here's your costume," says Faith. "You must be the back up dancer. Come with me." Riley follows Faith.  
"Cordy," says Faith. "Oz's sub is here." "Good," says Cordy. She begins to measure him with her tape measure. "Oh, thank god. You're the same size as Xander."

"That's good." says Riley.

"Yes, it means less work for me tonight," says Cordy. "Good thing I make extra's for Xander. He always seems to break the costumes during rehearsals." Riley laughs a little.  
Xander walks over to Buffy who is looking at her outfit. She turns to him and smiles.  
"Hey," says Xander to Buffy. "So who's the..." Riley comes through the crowd and towards Buffy.  
"Xander you know my brother Riley?" says Buffy.

"Hey," says Xander giving his hand out to Riley. "Thanks for coming at the last minute."

"Yeah," says Riley. "I'm not John Travolta, but I can learn quickly." "That's at least good," says Xander.  
"Well, put on the costumes and let's get this rehearsal started," says Xander. "The changing rooms are back there." Xander points to another room with a wall dividing it.  
Buffy and Riley change quickly and join everyone on the dance floor for the rehearsals.  
"Riley this is your partner Tara," says Xander introducing the two. "Tara this is Riley."

"Hi," says Riley putting out his hand. Tara smiles a little and doesn't say a word. "Nice to meet you. Good thing this isn't a spelling bee cause we would really be in trouble." Tara giggles silently.  
"Alright everyone in your places," says Faith. "I'm in charge while Willow's away."

"Since when?" ask Xander.

"Since I said it," says Faith with a smile. "Alright everyone I want to see some ass shaking."

"I think she needs a time out," says Xander to Spike.  
"Yeah," says Spike. "But she always sweet-talks her way out of it." Faith blows a kiss to Spike. Xander gives a grin then they continue to do the routine.  
They all went through the routine about four times. Riley is a quick study and his partner is still silent. They changed out of their costumes and Cordelia took them all to make any other alterations so they will be ready for tomorrow.  
"It was great dancing with you," says Riley to Tara.  
"I really liked it a lot too," says Tara finally.  
"You speak!" Riley says. Xander and Buffy walk over to them.

"Of course she speaks," says Xander giving a wink to Tara. She then looks at Riley and blushes. "You are a pretty good dancer." "I'm good with moves," says Riley. "I was a football player." "Really me too," says Xander. "What position?"

"I played..."

"Okay, sorry to interrupt you're male bonding here but I'm hungry you guys," says Buffy. "If I don't get anything to eat I'm going to collapse right here." Xander and Riley look at Buffy. She smiles at them.  
"Okay," says Riley. "Lets get going. Shall we." Riley extends his arm to Tara who happily puts her arm with his. The two walk out of the studio. Buffy and Xander look at them.  
"That's so cute," says Buffy. Xander extends his arm for Buffy but she walks out behind Riley and Tara.  
"Okay, maybe next time." Xander runs his hand through his hair and walks out behind them.  
The four head out to a restaurant not too far away from the studio. It is by the beach. They all sit down at a table. Riley pulls out a chair for Tara and she blushes as she sits down. He then sits down next to her. Buffy quickly takes a sit next to Tara and whispers something into her ear. Xander still standing up looks at Buffy then sits down next to her. Riley notices that Xander's a little blue.  
A waitress comes over to their table, welcomes them and offers them drinks. Xander looks up at the girl and notices she is one of the girls that watch him run down the beach every morning. He also remembers her at the auditions.  
"I'd like a strawberry daiquiri," says Buffy looking at the drink menu.  
"Virgin," says Riley staring at Buffy. "We don't want the fourth of July to repeat now do we?" Xander looks at Buffy.  
"What happen at the fourth of July?" he ask.  
"That's none of your business," says Buffy. "And Riley shut up."

"I'll a strawberry daiquiri too," says Tara in a small voice. "Virgin." "I'll have a beer," Xander and Riley say at the same time. They look at each other and laugh.  
"Okay," says Anya a little nervous being around Xander. "I'll get those drinks for you." An hour and half later they were all laughing at some stories Xander started telling. Tara knew many of them but some were new to her.  
"This is a lot of fun," says Xander. He is about to take the last gulp of his beer when he notices his glass is empty. Xander looks at Buffy and she smiles.

"I want to go for a swim," says Buffy practically falling out of her chair and unto the sand.  
"Buffy you didn't," says Riley. Buffy begins walking down to the beach. "Buffy come back here." "I'll get her," says Xander going after her. Riley and Tara stay at the table to wait for the waitress and pay the check.  
"I'll bet you the water is really good tonight," says Buffy taking off her shoes.  
"Buffy come on I'll take you home," says Xander trying to grab her. She moves away from him.  
"No!" she shouts. "I want to swim." She begins to take off her clothes. Xander's eyes widen and he takes off his jacket to cover her. He attempts to grab her and she struggles. Buffy elbows Xander in the gut and he falls on the sand. She then strips completely and runs into the water.  
"Buffy!" calls Xander getting up and running after her.  
"The water's great," says Buffy swimming farther away from shore. The waves start to get stronger. "Come on in."

"Buffy please get out of the water," says Xander. She nods her head no as a huge wave covers her from behind. She goes under.


	5. Give Me This Dance 5

Chapter 5 Give me This Dance. Will Buffy drown? Will they dance?

Xander takes off his shoes and jacket and jumps into the water. He begins to swim really fast and starts to search for Buffy.

"Buffy!" calls Xander.

Riley and Tara come down to the beach. Riley helps Tara onto the sand. She almost falls with her high heels. Riley looks around and sees Buffy's clothes in the sand.

"Buffy, Buffy!" Riley calls out to his little sister as he runs over to the shore.

"Xander." Tara looks toward the water and sees Xander swimming. She takes off her shoes and runs to the shore with Riley. Tara grabs Xander's coat and meets Xander on the shore. Xander carries Buffy out of the water. Tara quickly wraps her in Xander's coat.

"What the hell happen?" Riley faces Xander. Xander puts Buffy down on the sand.

"She wanted to go for a swim."

"And you let her!"

"I didn't have choice." Xander tries to feel for a pulse but doesn't feel one. "She's not breathing."

"What!"

Xander positions Buffy's head and starts CPR.

"Come on Buffy." Xander continues breathing into Buffy's lungs. In less than two seconds Buffy begins to spit water out of her mouth and starts to breathe heavily.

"Buffy." Riley looks at her with a worry expression. Buffy gives him an innocent look. Then Riley hugs her tight. Xander and Tara both look at each other.

The next day Buffy wakes up in her room with barley any memory of the night before. Riley enters her room and opens the curtains letting the sunshine in. Buffy covers her face with her hands and grabs the covers.

"Buffy! Get up."

"Riley close the curtains."

"Buffy!" Riley pulls the cover from her. Buffy gives him an angry look. "Take this."

"What is it?"

"It will make you feel better." She takes the cup and takes a sip.

"Ah gross."

"Drink it all."

"No!"

"Buffy do you have any idea what you did last night?" Buffy put an innocent face. "You went skinny dipping in the beach. Now I don't think our parents would like to know about this."

"Riley you're not going to tell them are you?"

"Tell what?" ask their mother entering the room. The two look at their mom.

"Mom. What are you doing here?" ask Buffy.

"Are you two hiding anything?"

"No!" Buffy and Riley both say.

"We're just having a sister brother bonding," says Buffy smiling and pulling Riley closer to her. Riley smiles too. Their mother looks at them then her husband comes by the door.

"Is there a family reunion that I didn't know about?" ask Giles as he puts his arm around Joyce's shoulder.

"It looks like our children have something they don't want to share," says Joyce looking at Giles.

"Mom we're fine," says Buffy. "Now if you guys don't mind I'd like to change."

"Where are you going?" ask Giles.

"Out for a run with me," says Riley. Buffy looks at Riley.

"Alright," says Joyce turning around. Giles follows her out.

"Close the door," says Buffy holding her stomach with one hand and her other on her mouth. Riley closes the door and locks it then looks at Buffy strangely. Then Buffy runs into her bathroom to throw up.

"While you're in there why don't you take a shower," says Riley walking over to the bathroom door. "A cold one." He closes the door.

A half and hour later Xander and Tara knock at the back porch of Buffy's room. Riley is sitting on Buffy's bed waiting for Buffy to finish showering. Riley sees Xander and Tara and opens the door.

"Hey, so how is she?" says Xander.

"She hasn't thrown up in the last half-hour," says Riley.

"That's a good thing," says Tara looking at Xander.

Buffy comes out the bathroom in a floral dress. She sees Xander and she lowers her head.

"How are you feeling?" ask Xander. Buffy raises her head.

"I'm okay," replies Buffy in a meek voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Xander looks at Riley.

The four got into Xander's car and drove to the resort where they have the dance audition. Everyone else is there and Cordelia gives them all their outfits.

"Cordelia," calls Angel as he walks over to her.

"Hi Angel," says Cordelia.

"How are you?"

"Fine. And you?"

"Oh, still single." Cordelia smiles and heads off to the other dancers who are already dress.

The stage is set and in the auditorium and a row of people sat in front to watch the show. Cordelia sits down near by the people and she winks at Angel.

The curtains open to reveal Spike and Faith who start a little salsa. The music fades and in enters two other dancers while Spike and Faith still stay in the back.

The costumes are beautiful full of life and color. The girl's dresses swirl around but it's the dancing that left a permanent impression on the people. It is exquisite and unique. The routine showcases three major dances all very different but very alike in some form. The last dance is for Buffy and Xander. They did everything perfect.

When the dance is complete they all came out a bowed. The panel of people clap for them and Angel stands up.

Xander jumps off the stage and as he helps Buffy off the stage Angel approaches them.

"Hey, Xander," says Angel patting Xander's shoulder. "You did a good job. Who's this beautiful lady you've got here?" Buffy blushes.

"Angel this is Buffy," says Xander. "Buffy Angel."

"Hi, nice to meet you," says Buffy with a smile as she extends her hand to him. Angel takes it and kisses it. Buffy makes a face but it isn't a blush. She takes back her hand and she looks at Xander with a sad face. Xander becomes confuse by this.

"You were incredible," says Angel still looking at Buffy. She bows her head and puts her hand over her mouth. Buffy tries to turn but she isn't able to leave because all the other dancers decide to go pass them. Angel looks at Buffy then at Xander.

"Are you okay?" ask Angel. Buffy puts her other hand on her stomach. She looks at Angel and nods her head no.

"Buffy no," says Xander understanding what is wrong with her. Buffy could not hold it in any longer. She releases her it. Her hand comes out off from her mouth and she starts to throw up on Angel's shoes. Xander puts his hand over his eyes.

From the a few feet away Tara and Riley see the whole thing.

"I cannot believe she did that," says Tara. She puts her hand over face and nods her head.

"Yeah," says Riley looking away. "Did I mention she was adopted." Tara smiles and laughs at him.

"That's really not nice to say about your sister," says Tara. "Blood related or not."

"I really like this," says Riley. "Me you talking."

"It's a very healthy exercise," says Tara. She then grabs his hand and they walk out of the audition area together.

Meanwhile Xander is waiting with Buffy in the girl's bathroom. Buffy keeps yakking away and Xander is there for her.

"I'm never drinking beer again," says Buffy before she throw up some more.

"Can I have that in writing," says Xander holding her so that she wouldn't fall into the toilet bowl. Buffy looks at Xander and gives him a half smile. He helps her out of the toilet and over to the sinks. She washes her mouth and face.

"I'm really sorry," says Buffy.

"It's alright," says Xander. "Seeing you throw up on Angel's shoes was so funny. I hadn't laughed that much in a long time. Come on. Let's take you home."

Xander helps Buffy out of the resort and into his car. He drives slowly so the bumps on the road would not stir her stomach. They arrive at Buffy's and Xander pulls the sliding door to her room open. She begins to feel weak because she has nothing in her body and Buffy faints into his arms. He immediately picks her up and he lays her gently on her bed covering her up. Xander sighs looking at Buffy.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asks himself. He touches her forehead and kisses it.

"Thank you," Buffy mumbles as she falls asleep.


	6. Give Me This Dance 6

Chapter 6 Give me This Dance. With the audition totally set Buffy and Xander begin to get closer. But they are not the only ones who get closer.

Xander ends up asleep next to Buffy on her bed the next day. He must have been as exhausted as Buffy was. Buffy turns around and sees Xander. She is about to scream when Xander puts his hand over her mouth. Buffy takes some shallow breaths through her nose.

"We didn't," ask Buffy.

"No," replies Xander. Buffy is relief, though that didn't make Xander feel good.

"I can't remember anything that happen yesterday," says Buffy holding her head.

Then someone knocks at the door. They both look at the door and see the door open. They are in shock and relief to see Riley enter the room.

"What are you two doing?" ask Riley. Buffy and Xander look at each other.

"No," says Buffy with her eyes growing big. She knows what her brother was thinking by his facial expression. "You should ask to come in before you come in. People could be naked in here."

"Sorry," says Riley feeling guilty for barging into his sister's room. "Did you say naked? Are you naked?" Riley gives Xander a look.

"Riley no," says Buffy pulling her blankets towards her then she looks under the blanket to make sure that both of them had clothes. Xander looks at her and she gives him a smile.

"I fell asleep here," says Xander getting off the bed. "It was completely harmless."

"Buffy," calls Joyce from down the hall. She attempts to open the door but Riley pushes it close on her.

"Just a minute mom," says Buffy as she pops out of the bed fully clothed and helps Xander open the blinds and the sliding door for him to get out. Xander steps outside then turns around to Buffy.

"I'll see you later today?" he ask. Buffy looks at Xander and brushes her hand through her messy blonde hair.

"I guess," says Buffy as she turns to look at Riley. Xander gives her a smile and leaves the sandy beach house.

Riley releases the door and Joyce comes in abruptly. Buffy sits down on the bed and looks at her mom with a sweet smile. Riley behind the door scratches his head.

"Why wouldn't you open the door?" she ask.

"It was stuck," says Riley. "Sorry about that mom." Joyce looks at her two children.

"Is there something going on here that you two would like to tell me?"

"What is it that you think that we are not telling you?" says Buffy in an innocent tone. Joyce glares at her children.

"Breakfast is ready," says Joyce. "Would you two like to join your father and I?"

"Be right there," says Buffy. Riley nods his head as Joyce exits the room. Riley closes the door and looks at Buffy.

"Do you feel up to eating?" ask Riley. Buffy looks at Riley strangely.

"I'll try my best," replies Buffy holding her stomach.

Joyce heads to the kitchen and sees Giles reading a newspaper at the table. She looks at him and Giles pulls his newspaper down to look at his wife.

"Your children are um..." Joyce begins. "I found them in Buffy's room together. They're up to something." Joyce walks over to Giles and pours him some orange juice. Giles looks at his wife.

"You don't think that they're..." He pulls his news paper down.

"Giles," says Joyce. "That's the farthest thing from my mind."

Buffy and Riley enter the kitchen. Riley is holding Buffy's hand as he leads her into the kitchen. Joyce and Giles see them holding hands and look at them strangely. Riley pulls the chair out for Buffy and she sits down then Riley sits across from her. They look at their parents who look at them.

"What?" ask Buffy.

"Nothing," both of their parents say.

"Could you pass the butter?" ask Joyce. Riley gets the butter and hands it over to his mom. She takes it and avoids his eye contact.

After breakfast Buffy and Riley head out of the kitchen and into the living room. Buffy looks over to where her parents are still sitting at the table. She then turns to Riley.

"I think our parents think we're having sex," says Riley. Buffy's eyes grew big.

"What makes you think that?" ask Buffy. "What would make them think that?"

"We weren't really smooth with them the last two times," says Riley.

"Maybe we should talk to them," suggest Buffy.

"Not now," says Riley. Buffy looks at her brother.

"Why not?" ask Buffy curious.

"Cause I have date," says Riley walking into his room. Buffy follows him.

"A date," says Buffy. "With Tara." Buffy puts on a smile. Riley turns around to look at his sister.

"Yes, if you must know," says Riley about to take off his shirt. He stops then looks at Buffy. "Do you mind?"

"No," replies Buffy walking into Riley's room. "So tell me where are you going to take her?" Riley walks over to Buffy trying to push her to the doorway.

"Buffy I need to change."

"You could talk while you do that can you?"

"Yeah, but..."

"We can't make this any worst then it already is since our parents already think we're having sex. This is not going to make a difference."

"It makes a difference to me. Leave." Riley closes the door on Buffy's face.

"Not fair Riley." Buffy looks toward her parents. "I want to be with you." She bangs at the door and turns around to smile at her parents. She then walks towards her room and laughs her head off.

Later that day Riley leaves the house without Buffy. This makes the parents suspicious about what they think that their children are doing behind their backs. Buffy begins to search in her closet for something to wear. She wants to meet with Xander at his place and attempt a really big apology for the beer incident and the vomiting incident.

"Oh, this is perfect," she says to herself as he pulls out red mini with a black halter-top. She grabs her platform sandals and was off through her sliding door.

Buffy arrives at Xander's in no time. She heads to the front of the house to make sure he's home. His car is in the driveway and she heads to the back door. Before she knocks on the door she takes off her shoes and runs over to the window where she saw him for the first time, full frontal.

"Thanks man. I'm really sorry about the shoes," says Xander talking on the phone inside. "I'll pay for them okay. Bye." Xander puts his phone down and looks out the window. He sees Buffy and she gives him a smile. Xander decides to go outside.

"Thanks," says Buffy.

"For what?" ask Xander walking up to her.

"For saving me my life, for picking me out of all the great dancers here, and sticking with me even with my faults."

"You're welcome."

"No full frontal this time of day?" Xander smiles and laughs.

"No. I only do it special occasions."

"Me too." They both laugh.

"You want to come in?"

"Sure." The two head inside Xander's house. "Nice place you've got here."

"Thanks." Xander heads over to the kitchen. "Want any thing to drink?" Buffy looks at Xander with her big green eyes.

"Water."

"Good choice." Xander takes two water bottles out of his frig.

"Is this your room?" Xander scratches his head and follows Buffy.

"Yeah." Buffy puts her water bottle on his dresser. She heads over to his bed and lies down. Buffy looks at Xander. Buffy bounces on the bed and gives Xander a smile.

"I'm very sober today," says Buffy as she tells Xander to come on the bed with her.

"Sure about that?" says Xander climbing on the bed with her.

"Real sure," replies Buffy as she begins to kiss him on the lips.


	7. Give Me This Dance 7

Chapter 7 Give me the Dance. A little surprise for Xander.

Riley and Tara exit a pizzeria. She had a stuff animal in her hand and holding Riley's hand with her other hand.

"I know this isn't what you were expecting on a first date," says Riley. "I'm kind of new at this. I mean I've dated before but it was different. We would never have anything in common."

"Really," says Tara. "What do we have in common?"

"We both like cheese pizza," says Riley with smile.

"Right," says Tara. "So the basis of our future is base on cheese pizza?"

"Well..."

"I like it."

The two walk to Riley's car. He opens the door for her and she gets in.

"So how's your sister," ask Tara. "You know the one you love so very much." Riley laughs at Tara's sarcasm.

"She's fine," says Riley laughing at what he says. "I mean she's doing okay."

"What's so funny?" ask Tara.

"Well, it's like this. Our parents don't really know about our little dance-capades," says Riley. "And since Buffy and I have been hanging around each other pretty close our parents started to suspect."

"Suspect what?"

"Suspect that I'm having sex with my sister."

"What!?"

"Yeah, but I could totally see it in their faces this morning."

"Why would they think that?"

"I guess because when Buffy was under the weather I was in her room and my parents happen to take that time to come and see Buffy during that time."

"That is the funniest thing I've ever heard."

"Yeah and Buffy made it even worse."

"How did she do that?"

"I went to change for our date and she wanted to know where I was taking you. I closed the door on her face and she made a scene right in front of our parents. I know she did it just to mess with them but if they were really thinking what I thought they were thinking then it's even worse now."

"What did she say?"

"Not fair Riley. I want to be with you!" Tara starts to laugh hysterically.

"I can't believe she said that. Are you sure she wasn't drunk?"

"I'm pretty sure," says Riley. "Buffy is sometimes naughty. She makes you believe that she is innocent and sweet, but she's not."

"You would know this," says Tara. "Since you're so close." Tara starts to laugh.

"Not that close," says Riley.

"Well, it's no doubt," says Tara. "I mean your sister is very attractive."

"I don't really see her that way," says Riley. "To me she's just my sister."

"What if she wasn't your sister," says Tara. "Wouldn't you find her attractive?" Riley begins to think about and tries to imagine Buffy in his mind. He looks at Tara.

"I guess she's attractive," says Riley. Tara smiles. "Are you messing with me?"

"Huh," replies Tara.

Back at Xander's beach house a woman drives up besides Xander's car in his driveway. She gets out of the car with a suitcase and walks over to the front door. The woman with dark short hair finds the spare key hiding under the matt on the doorstep. She enters, puts her suitcase down and closes the door.

Inside the house is dark and she turns on some lights. She looks around and is taken away by the sunset view on the back window.

"Xander are you home?" she calls, but she doesn't receive an answer. She takes off her shoes and walks into the kitchen to get a water bottle. Then she unbuttons the top buttons of her shirt and puts her name ID that is pinning on her shirt on the table next to the sofa. The name reads Jennifer Calendar-Harris. She then heads over to the last room in the hallway, which is Xander's room.

"Hmmm," says Buffy rubbing her hand and putting her head on Xander's chest. Xander puts his arm around her waist and pulls her closer. Buffy looks up at him and smiles.

"Sure you're not drunk cause I could forget all about this," says Xander with a grin looking down at her.

"How could you say that? Why you little..." says Buffy starting to tickle him. Xander starts to laugh and the two of them go under the covers. Their laughter gets louder.

The woman, Jennifer is outside of Xander's room and she hears them laughing. She walks over to the door and opens it.

"Xander," calls the woman entering the room without knocking. Xander pulls the covers from his head and peeks out to see a woman standing in his room with a serious expression on her face. Xander is lost for words.

"Xander who are you talking to?" ask Buffy peeking out and seeing the woman. "Who are you?"

"Alexander LaVelle Harris," says the woman. "Is this why you moved here? To have fun with the native girls."

"You've could of knocked," says Xander searching for his pants with his eyes.

"Looking for these," says Jennifer picking up his pants and throwing them at his face.

"Thanks," replies Xander as he takes off his face and puts them on.

"Xander!" Buffy says. Xander turns to Buffy. "Who is this woman?"

"I'm Jennifer Calendar," says Jennifer. "Most people call me Jenny and you are?"

"Buffy Summers," replies Buffy pulling the blanket up above her chest with one arm.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," says Jenny.

"Lets talk else where," says Xander.

"So you could explain yourself," says Jenny.

"I have nothing to explain," says Xander putting his shirt.

"Xander," says Jenny hurt by his words.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Xander turns to her.


	8. Give Me This Dance 8

Chapter 8 Give me this Dance. While Buffy and Xander deal with their relationship, Cordy and Angel get more intense with there's.

"Can't a mother visit her only son?" ask Jenny. Xander folds his arms on his chest. "Alright you got me. I'm here on business and pleasure."

"Where and how long?"

"At the umm," Jenny begins to search her pocket for a piece of paper. "The Hyperion Resort."

"You're contact wouldn't happen to be Angel," says Xander. "Would he?"

"As a matter of fact he is," says Jenny. Xander turns around and walks over to the window. "Xander you're father doesn't know I'm here. I won't tell him that you're here." Buffy in-between the conversation looks at Jenny then back at Xander who has his back towards both women.

"You could stay in the guest room," says Xander without turning around. "You know where it is?"

"Of course," says Jenny. "Thank you."

"I'll go get your things," says Xander as he walks right by Jenny. Buffy stays quiet and begins to search for her clothes on the other side of the bed.

"So, how long have you two been together?" ask Jenny. Buffy gives her a smile as she slips on her black halter top and underneath the covers pulls up her red mini skirt.

Buffy avoids Jenny's eyes and nods her head. She then walks up to Jenny and she gets in her way. Buffy looks a Jenny straight in the eyes.

"I think it's up to Xander to tell you," says Buffy. "Now will you excuse me." Buffy pushes Jenny lightly out of her way and walks out of the room.

"Buffy where are you going?" ask Xander exiting the guest room where he put Jenny's things in.

"I've gotta go," says Buffy. "I'll see you at work tomorrow." Buffy walks out the back door and down the beach.

Xander watches her and rolls his eyes. He turns around and sees Jenny walking toward him. Xander gives her a look.

"What?" ask Jenny.

"What did you say to her?" ask Xander.

"I didn't say anything," says Jenny walking by Xander.

"You said something. I know it," says Xander. "She wouldn't just leave like that."

"You have guest Xander," says Jenny. "Maybe she thought it'd best to leave."

"Maybe it's just you," says Xander walking into the kitchen.

"Xander," says Jenny following him. "I know girls like her. Don't continue this relationship."

"You can't tell me who to go out with," says Xander.

"Looks like someone has got to remind you of..."

"I don't want hear it," says Xander as he walks over to the counter and grabs his car keys. Xander walks out the front door without saying anything else.

The next day is the first day that the dance team will work at the resort. Xander leaves early and leaves a note for his mom. Jenny walks over to the kitchen table where Xander's note lays.

At the resort Xander meets up with everyone at the dance hall. He says hello to everyone as Angel enters the hall. He looks at Cordelia and she smiles at him.

"Alright first day is always the hardest but I have a faith in you all," says Angel. "There is about ten dance classes a day with an 8 hour shift and an hour and 25 minutes per class. Xander you'll arrange who will teach them. Um I need a special dancer for a special person. Cordelia."

"Xander if you have everyone else doing something you wouldn't mind me handling this special person of Angel's," says Cordelia.

"Not at all," says Xander with grin. "Knock yourself out. Not literarily." Everyone giggles under their breath.

Angel and Cordelia leave the dance hall. Then everyone burst out laughing.

"It's about time he'd ask her," says Spike. "He's such a poof."

"Spike be easy on him," says Faith.

"Alright everyone lets line up for your positions," says Xander. "Yep back in elementary school. No pushing or shoving. Everyone will get a duty."

Xander divides the group into pairs. First pair he had in mine is Tara and Riley.

"You guys will get the first shift giving you time after lunch at two to rehearse for the show at night," says Xander.

The final pair ended up being himself and Buffy. Xander walks up to Buffy as everyone else step outside.

"Are you okay?" ask Xander. Buffy gives Xander a strange look.

"What are you talking about?" ask Buffy.

"I don't know. You left and I just thought that..."

"No," says Buffy grabbing Xander's hand. "I thought that you would of wanted time by yourself with your mom."

"Are you sure she didn't say anything to you?"

"No," says Buffy turning away from Xander. "Well, she may have asked me how long we've been seeing each other, but I didn't answer."

"I knew she said something to you."

"It's was nothing bad. Forget about it."

"I can't just forget about it. She sometimes says things."

"I wasn't offended if that's what you think."

"Okay, I'll leave it there. We gotta get to work."

Meanwhile inside the resorts business rooms Angel leads Cordelia into his office. He closes the door and picks her off the ground. They start to make out and Angel puts her on his desk kissing her down her neck. Cordelia leans back and Angel climbs on top of his desk with her.

"Oh Angel…what's that?" Cordelia says. She points to a flyer that says World Dance Competition Held at the Hyperion Hotel. "How long have you've know about this?" Cordelia pushes Angel off her and turns around to look at the flyer.

"I probably got it last week," says Angel. He goes up to it and takes it off the wall. Cordelia grabs it from his hands.

"It says the Rivera dance studio will be holding auditions," says Cordelia. "That's just a block from here."

"Yeah, some of the judges are staying here," says Angel.

"They are," says Cordelia. "Angel do you know what this means?"

"No."

"Xander. He has a great partner now and he needs to get into this competition."

"Cordelia he just got this job," says Angel. "That takes a lot of time and practice. There's no way Mr. Price is going to let him take leave this soon."

"Xander has been working his butt off all his life for a chance at this," says Cordelia. "He deserves it."

"What do you expect me to do?" says Angel as he zips his pants zipper up. "I can't perform miracles."

"If they can't come to them then they come to us," says Cordelia. "You could bring them to watch them perform in the show. They do an incredible solo number."

"Cordelia I don't think that they want to judge when they are relaxing," says Angel.

"All you got to do is get them to the show," says Cordelia. She puts the flyer down and walks over to the door. "Make sure they get there tonight."

"I'll try," says Angel.

"Then I'll try to make it to your room tonight," says Cordelia.

"I'll try really hard."

"Okay." She kisses Angel and walks over to the door.

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Nope. It's going to be a surprise."

"They got to know Cordy."

"They'll know when they get to the semi-finals." Cordelia leaves Angel's office. Angel raises an eyebrow up and watches her through the window.

"The things I do for women," says Angel as he sits down at his desk. He picks up the phone. "Hi, I'd like to make a reservation for the people staying in room 407 for the main dinner show. Yes. Please call them to remind them. Thank you. Bye."


	9. Give Me This Dance 9

Chapter 9. Give me this Dance. Will the judges agree on Xander and Buffy's performance? Find out next. Sorry for the long wait.

Backstage Buffy is doing her make-up, while Xander stretches out a little then Buffy turns to Xander.

"How do I look?" ask Buffy as she puts away her lips stick and compact.

"Beautiful," says Xander as he walks over to Buffy and kisses her lips.

"Hey," says Buffy.

"Smudge proof. Great lipstick," says Xander noticing that none of the lipstick came off when he kissed her.

"It's from Maybelline," says Buffy.

"Come on. We're on," says Xander taking Buffy's hand as they head over to the stage. The lights are turn down and Xander faces Buffy. "Ready."

"No," replies Buffy with smile.

"Very funny," says Xander.

"The Hyperion Hotel is proud to present," says the announcer. "Dance fever!" The lights turn on and the dancers are all in position for the music to begin.

The song is a mix of Objection(Tango) by Shakira with a combination of the Spanish version and English version. The dancers begin their routine, a seductive dance that has Buffy and Xander taking center stage.

A couple minutes into the show three judges from the Rivera dance studio that are staying at the hotel enter the room. A blonde girl greets them at the entrance.

"Hi, how can help you?" ask the girl.

"We seem to have reservations here but we never reserved to dine here," says one of the judges.

"What are you're names?" ask the girl as she opens up her reservation book. They give her their names and she finds them on the list.

"Yes, you have table for three right next to the stage," says the girl.

"Ms…What's your name?"

"Call me Harmony."

"Harmony we have no idea how we got on the list."

"It's okay. It was set up especially for you. Complementary of the Hyperion Hotel. Enter and enjoy the show."

The three judges enter and the beautiful dancer on the stage catches their eyes. They sit down and are given menus, but their eyes stay fix on the blonde dancer.

Backstage, Cordelia takes a peek at the crowd and sees the judges up front. Angel then comes over to her. Cordy looks at him with a smile.

"You always get your way," says Angel as he grabs her from the waist.

"Yeah, I know," says Cordy with a smirk.

"I still don't see how they this is going to work."

"They'll have to see that Xander and Buffy are great dancers and will probably want to talk to them after the show."

"And"  
"And they'll probably would ask them why have they not entered the contest, in which they happen to be judging."

"Xander and Buffy are both going to be unaware of the whole thing and will say that they have no idea that there was a dance contest happening near by."

"It's the truth. Then they'll ask them to enter the contest cause they think that they are stupendous."

"Yes, it all sounds wonderful in that beautiful little mind of yours, but in reality what will happen?"

"They are going to get in. I just know it."

"What are you a psychic or something?" Cordy looks and Angel and gives him a grin.

After the last show of the night, the judges stay through out and ask the waitress to call the two main dancers of the show.

Backstage, everyone is changing into their regular clothes and putting their stuff away when a waitress comes in.

"Hey, Dawn what's up?" ask Xander as he puts on his jacket.

"There are these two guys and girl outside who want to see you and Buffy," says Dawn, the waitress. Xander looks up at Dawn then at Buffy.

"Okay," says Xander. "Lead the way Dawn." Buffy exit's the backstage following Dawn and Xander comes right behind them.

"Hi," says the first judge who has a British accent. "You're performance tonight was magnificent." He extends his hand to Xander and Xander shakes it.

"Thanks," Xander says.

"Both of you," says the other judge. "And those outfits were to die for."

"I know it would seem awkward of us to ask. Why haven't you tried out for the World Dance Competition?" ask the third judge, a young woman. "We happen to be judging the competition."

"Um," says Xander. He looks at Buffy. "We didn't know about it."

"You work at the hotel that is sponsoring it and you don't even know about the competition," says the first judge.

Cordelia and Angel come over to the two and put an arm around each of them.

"They are incredible are they," says Angel with a big smile. He extends his hand to the three judges. "I'm Angel manager of this hotel."

"I'm Cordelia designer of the outfits," says Cordy with a smile.

"Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves," says the first judge as he keeps staring at Buffy. "I'm Ethan Rayne. My associates Winifred Burkle and Lorne Caritas." They all greet. "We, the three of us, liked your performance and would like it if you would enter the competition."

"That would be great. I mean it's an honor but we just started…" says Xander.

"What he is trying to say is that perhaps we can make some arrangements to be able to do their three shows per day," says Cordy. "Since you judges happen to be here then you could judge here."

"Cordy," says Xander.

"Well, we don't usually do this," says Ethan still looking at Buffy. Buffy notices this and moves behind Xander.

"Ah come on Ethan they are great," says Lorne.

"Alright, it's a deal." Buffy and Xander are real please by this. "But after you qualify for the semi finales you must come to the night show." Buffy and Xander agree. The three judges then leave the room and Buffy and Xander turn to Angel and Cordy.

"It's was her idea," says Angel pointing at Cordy.

"Huh, sell out," says Cordy hitting Angel on the arm.

"Even though you went behind our backs we forgive you," says Xander.

"We are going to be in the World Dance Competition. Oh my gosh," says Buffy. "This is so exciting."

"Don't worry about the after you get to the semi finales," says Angel. "We'll figure something out."

"Xander," says Buffy.

"What is it?" ask Xander.

"That British guy was kind of looking at me kind of strangely."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he was undressing me with his eyes."

"Don't be paranoid Buffy."

"I'm not. He was staring at me like that. He even licks his lips."

"Don't worry about it cause the only guy who can undress you is me." He grabs Buffy and tickles her. She begins laugh as the two head of the room.

"Talking about undressing," says Angel with an evil grin. Cordy looks at Angel.

"Sorry hon' you sold me out," says Cordy as she pats his face. "Bye."

"Ah man."


	10. Give Me This Dance 10

Chapter 10. Give Me This Dance. Buffy and Xander are in the World Dance Competition. Yeah, for them.

Xander walks Buffy home. The two walk down the beach to her bedroom, sliding the door open. Buffy takes Xander's hands and looks into his deep, brown eyes.

"I really wish we could celebrate this but…" says Buffy.

"I know," says Xander. "Your parents."

"All I've told them is that I got a summer job and Riley is working in the same place, too."

"You guys should celebrate," says Riley as he walks over to them, with Tara by his side. "It's an honor."

"Yeah, I know."

"But no alcohol or beach involved." They all laugh at that comment Riley made.

"My big brother, always protecting me."

"Maybe we can celebrate tomorrow during our lunch break," says Xander.

"Sounds like a plan," says Riley. Tara nods at the idea.

"Great, then we'll meet tomorrow."

"Okay," replies Buffy as she kisses Xander on the lips. Riley kisses Tara and says his goodbyes and then enters with Buffy into her room. Xander and Tara head to the car to go home.

Riley quietly heads out of Buffy's room and to his room, without waking their parents. Buffy watches him as he enters his room.

"See ya tomorrow," says Buffy as she closes the door.

The next day, Buffy is stretching out on the stage and Ethan comes over. He watches Buffy for a little while, until Buffy notices that he is watching. She stands up and looks at him.

"Can I help you?" asks Buffy.

"You are quite flexible," says Ethan still looking at her up and down.

"We need to be or we'll hurt a muscle," replies Buffy as she covers herself with a towel nearby.

"You are a dance teacher, are you not?" Buffy stares at him for a moment.

"Yes."

"Well, I haven't danced in ages, but I think you can teach an old man new tricks."

"You'll need to make an appointment at the appointment desk. I'm not sure if you'll get a chance. We are pretty full with the classes."

"Oh, but maybe you can make an arrangement for me." Buffy begins to get nervous, until Xander comes over to her.

"Buffy…Hi Mr. Rayne is it?" says Xander.

"Yes."

"Is there something you need?"

"No, thanks. We'll see you tonight at dinner."

"You bet." Ethan walks off and Buffy turns to Xander.

"What's the matter?" Xander asks.

"He makes me feel uncomfortable, Xander." Xander looks at where Ethan exits the room.

"Buffy, did he blackmail you?"

"No, I don't think so. But I think he has intentions of doing so." Xander pulls Buffy close to him and sooths her.

Meanwhile in the hotel owner's office, a woman with dark hair enters the office. Wesley is writing a note on his desk and does not look up at his visitor.

"Mr. Price," says the woman. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Yes," replies Wesley as his eyes finally see the woman in his office. "Jenny."

"Isn't it nice to see me again?" Jenny walks over to his desk and sits on it.

"It's been too long."

"Well, I had things to do, lives to live and you running this hotel. Didn't expect that at all."

"Well, a man can change, can't he?"

"From a book worm to a million dollar man. That's kind of farfetched, don't you think?"

"The way you put it perhaps, a little."

"You look good."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Angel."

"The manager. Yes, his office is down the hall."

"Well, if I'm not a distraction I can spend some more time here. You know, catching up."

"Ann, will you cancel all my appointments." Jenny smiles at Wesley as he closes the office door.

Later that day at lunch, Xander and Buffy celebrate with all the dancers. Spike and Faith start to act a little jittery and they keep looking at the exit.

"What's up?" asks Xander. Spike looks over at Xander.

"Nothing," replies Spike.

"You guys seem to have your attention at something," says Buffy.

"Well, when it gets here you'll find out," says Faith with a smile.

"What gets here?" asks Xander.

"You'll find out," says Spike as he pats him on the shoulder.

A couple minutes later, the door to the restaurant opens and in comes a baby carriage and a man and woman. Everyone puts their attention on them as they walk over to Buffy and Xander's table, who are seated with their backs against the entrance.

"Guess who?" asks the woman that entered the restaurant as the woman put her hands over Xander's eyes. Buffy turns around and already knows who it is.

"Hmmm…Cindy Crawford," says Xander with a smile. Buffy slaps him lightly on the arm as the woman takes her hands off his eyes. Xander turns around and sees his best friend Willow. He quickly gets up and gives her a tight hug.

"I'm so excited for you two getting into a dance contest and getting the job at the hotel," says Willow. Xander gives his seat up for Willow and she sits down. He then shakes Oz's hand.

"So, how's the life of a father treating you?" asks Xander.

"It's been pretty smooth," says Oz as he hands over the baby to Willow.

"She is so beautiful," says Buffy as she touches the baby's hand. "Can I hold her?" Willow nods her head and hands Buffy the baby. Buffy holds her and cradles her in her arms.

"We really miss you," says Xander. "The both of you."

"See you found someone for Tara," says Oz as he sees Tara with a tall and handsome guy. "And she's speaking."

"Yeah, who would have thought she'd like Buffy's brother?"

"Is he as good as her?"

"He's good. A football player."

"Right."

"So, what's her name?" asks Buffy to Willow.

"Alyson," says Willow with a smile. "She looks like an Aly."

"You bet, Will," says Xander as he sees Alyson in Buffy's arms. Buffy looks at Xander with a smile.

They all talk about the contest and stuff that has been going on. Xander and Buffy even feed baby Aly. Oz gets along with Riley very well.

"You want one of those?" asks Xander. Buffy's eyes widen.  
"Um, not right now," replies Buffy. "Don't you think it's a little too soon to be talking about that? I mean, you haven't even met my parents."

"Yeah, I know, but I guess seeing the baby makes you want to have one of your own."

"It's something to think about for later. Right now, we got to focus on dancing."

Dancing is what they ate, breathed, and slept for six excruciating weeks. The three judges gave them points just like everyone else in the dance competition. As soon as the points are added up to the semifinals dance off, that is when they decide who goes to the championships.

"I can't believe tomorrow is the semifinals," says Buffy as she and Xander walk over to her sliding door. "I wish my parents could go."

"Invite them," says Xander. "Tell them about it."

"I can't. They won't approve. I love dancing. I've danced my whole life, but they don't think that it will get me anywhere."

"That's because they haven't seen you, am I right?"

"They have. They just don't see a future for me in it."

"Well, at least you have your brother."

"And you have your mother."

"I don't think she's coming."

"She's your mother and she's living with you. And she's dating the owner of the hotel."

"What?"

"I saw them get very cozy in the hallway."

"Oh my gosh." Xander passes his hand through his hair. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. You better get some rest."

"You, too." Buffy pop kisses him and Xander closes the sliding door.

Buffy takes a shower and changes. As she is brushing her teeth, she sees Riley enter the bathroom.

"You came in late," says Buffy with toothpaste in her mouth.

"What?" asks Riley. Buffy spits the toothpaste out.

"I said you came in late."

"Oh, yeah. We weren't far. Took a walk on the beach. Went skinny dipping. You know, stuff like that."

"You, skinny dipping? Why didn't Tara have a camera?"

"Very funny." Riley starts to brush his teeth. "Hey, you look a little pale today."

"I'm fine. Goodnight." Buffy walks out of the bathroom and then starts seeing everything blurry. Before she knew it, she falls to the ground. Riley hears it and comes out of the bathroom.

"Buffy!" says Riley. "Oh my gosh." Their parents heard the fall and Riley yell Buffy's name and came over to where they were.

"What happened?" asks Giles.

"I don't know, she was just heading back to her room and she collapsed," replies Riley.

"Honey, call an ambulance," says Giles.


	11. Give Me This Dance 11

Chapter 11. Give Me This Dance.

Buffy is rushed into the hospital immediately. Joyce, Giles, and Dawn wait in the lobby. When Buffy's doctor comes over to the two to calm them down, Riley decides to call Xander on his cell phone.

"Hey, Riley," says Xander on the phone.

"Xander, you need to come to the hospital right this minute," says Riley.

"What? Why?"

"It's Buffy."

"I'll be there."

Xander rushes over and meets Riley at the entrance. The two head to the lobby and overhear the doctor explain to Giles and Joyce what is wrong with Buffy.

"She fainted because of over exhaustion," the doctor explains. "All she needs is some rest and she'll be fine."

"Oh, doctor, thank you so much," says Joyce. "Can we see her?"

"Yes."

Before the doctor could show them where their daughter is being held, Riley and Xander walk over to Giles and Joyce.

"Mom, dad," says Riley. "This is Xander. Buffy's boyfriend." Both parents are in shock that Buffy had neglected to tell them that she had a boyfriend.

"Since when is this?" asks Giles.

"For a while now," says Xander. "You see, um, your daughter and I are partners. We dance together at the Hyperion hotel."

"My daughter is a dancer? Who has been taking her?" Riley tries to hide, but his parents notice it. "Riley."

"I'm sorry," says Riley. "You know how she can get. With those eyes and that face she makes." Xander smiles and agrees with Riley.

"She's been dancing non-stop, hasn't she?" asks Joyce.

"She takes breaks," says Xander. "It's not all day."

"I don't want her dancing anymore." Joyce walks over to the room the doctor told her where her daughter would be.

"Joyce," says Giles as he follows her.

"I think it was a bad idea to tell them," says Riley. "I just didn't know any other way to introduce you.'

"It's my fault, I'm the one that told them about the dancing," says Xander. "Why was she so bent out of shape about it?"

"Buffy was a great dancer until one recital put her in a short coma," says Dawn.

"What happened?"

"She lost her balance, hit the stage, rolled off the stage, and hit the ground hard."

"That's horrible."

"When she came out of it, Buffy promised she would never dance again, for mom. I guess she broke the promise."

"She's an incredible dancer. I broke my ankle three times in one week, but I still kept on dancing. I took both dance and football in high school, almost had a heart attack one night. I had to practice for both for three days out of the week. Your sister loves dancing as much as I do. We do anything to keep at it."

In Buffy's room, Joyce sits down in the chair next to her daughter and holds her hand. She then begins to cry. Giles comes in and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" asks Joyce. "I know how much she loves to dance, but I can't take another moment like this."

"Honey." Giles kneels down to her side and she stares into his eyes. "The doctor says she's going to be fine. Just a little exhaustion is all."

"What if the next time it isn't that and she leaves us? I can't take that, I really can't."

"She's going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine."

"Mom," says Buffy as she begins to wake up. Joyce quickly stands up and touches her daughter's face.

"Sweetie, it's me," says Joyce trying to hold her tears in.

"What happened?"

"You passed out in the hallway from exhaustion," replies Giles.

"Oh."

"We were very worried, Buffy. Especially your mother."

"I'm sorry I worried you."

"Is there something you would like to say to us?" asks Joyce as she wipes her left hand over the tears from her face.

"No."

"Buffy," says Giles in a stern tone. From the doorway, Riley and Xander peek in.

"I'm not working at the outdoor market like I said I was. I'm dancing at the Hyperion Hotel." Joyce bows her head and tries to not cry again.

"Buffy, you promised…" says Joyce.

"I know I did, mom, but I wanted it so badly," says Buffy. "I've been dancing all my life and you can't expect me to give it up just because I fell."

"You were in a coma, Buffy."  
"I know, but I got out alright. Right now I have a chance to make the semi-finals for a dance competition. It's my dream come true."

"Buffy, we…"

"I've been working lots of hours because my job is dancing on stage and we also have to practice and give dance lessons. I was a little over worked. It's not that big of a deal."

"Yes, it is, damn it!" Giles and Buffy both stare at Joyce, startled by her outburst. "I don't want you dancing anymore."

"You can't do this to me. Tomorrow is the semi-finals. I have to be there. We made the arrangements already."

"You are not going anywhere."

"No!"

"Buffy, don't raise your voice at your mother," says Giles.

"This is why I didn't tell you," says Buffy. "I knew you'd be against it. You don't even care that I'm in the semi-finals."

"I care about your well being, Buffy," says Joyce. "When the doctors say that we can take you home, you are grounded. End of story." Joyce gets up and leaves the room.

"I'm not a little girl anymore," says Buffy to Giles. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"You are not old enough to do anything of the sort if you are not truthful," says Giles and then he exits the room.

Riley and Xander enter the room. Buffy gives them both a half smile. Dawn comes from behind them and rushes over to Buffy's side.

"He is so cute," says Dawn as she stares at Xander. Xander hears it and blushes a little.

"Are you okay?" asks Xander not knowing what else to say after the fight Buffy had with her mother.

"Yeah," Buffy replies in a meek voice. "I'm glad you came."

"Riley called and I…"

"Thanks, Riley."

"No problem, sis," replies Riley. "Dawn, why don't we…"

"Yeah, I know they want to be alone," says Dawn rolling her eyes and heading over to the door. "I'm coming." Riley follows her and closes the door.

"I didn't know your parents were so against you dancing," says Xander. He sits down on the chair next to her bed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's complicated," says Buffy.

"Riley told me you were in a coma one time. It was a big scare for your parents."

"And I promised them I wouldn't dance ever again."

"But you couldn't keep the promise."

"No, I couldn't." Buffy nods her head. "I don't want to ruin this for you. You can count on me tomorrow. I promise."

"Buffy…" She puts her finger over his mouth.

"Shhh. End of story." Xander gives her a half smile and then kisses her on the head.


	12. Give Me This Dance 12

Chapter 12. Give Me This Dance.

Xander caresses her cheek and she leans in on it to feel the warmth of his hand. He then gets up from the chair.

"How are you going to get away?" asks Xander.

"I'll think of something," says Buffy. "I'm getting a little sleepy. Must be the meds."

"Get some rest. You'll need it." Xander heads out of the room and closes the door.

"Oh, excuse me," says the doctor. "Are you a family member of Buffy…?"

"Um…well"

"Well, there is something we neglected to tell you about some of the lab results. She's pregnant, which was the actual cause of her exhaustion."

"She's what?"

"Yes." Xander scratches his head and looks at Buffy's door. He then takes a deep breath and looks at the doctor.

"Thanks for telling me." The doctor nods his head and leaves. Xander starts to walk back and forth in front of Buffy's door. Then Joyce and Giles walk over to him. Xander turns around and faces them. He stops and gulps.

"So, you're my daughter's boyfriend," says Joyce looking him up and down. Xander doesn't like how she's looking at him and neither did Giles. "Have you had…"

"Joyce, what kind of question is that?" says Giles stopping her. "I think that our daughter would tell us that or not."

"She didn't tell us about this." Joyce turns to Giles like if scolding him.  
"I'm sure she had her reasons."

"There is no reason whatsoever for our daughter to keep this from us, especially when she knows what we've gone through before."

"I'm extremely sorry about this." Xander nods his head and Joyce glares at Giles.

"It's alright," says Xander. "I'm sorry about what happened. Goodnight." Xander heads over to the exit. Riley and Dawn walk by him and head over to their parents.

"Mom, what did you say to him?" asks Riley.

"I didn't…" says Joyce.

"He's a good guy, mom," says Riley. "I can't believe you chased him away."

"Your mother did no such thing," says Giles. "He left on his own accord, but the question your mother asked was not appropriate." Giles walks off down the hallway. Riley nods his head and walks off. Dawn follows him, leaving Joyce alone.

The next day, Xander heads over to the studio where they used to practice. He turns on the lights and starts to walk over to the stereo. He didn't notice that Willow had come in behind him.

"What's up?" asks Willow. Xander looks at her.

"Nothing," replies Xander.

"Then it must be something. Spill." Xander grabs two chairs next to the radio and sits down in one of them. Willow walks over and sits on the other one.

"I'm not going to the competition tonight."

"What! Why not? You two have been practicing so hard and the judges love you. You can't not go."

"Buffy's in the hospital."

"Why didn't you tell me from the beginning? What's wrong? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine, but her parents are against her dancing. They blame her exhaustion with her dancing and it's partly true, she was working too hard, but there's always things like that happening."

"I'm so sorry, Xander. Did you get to talk to her?"

"I did when her parents went for a walk. She still wants to go against her parents rules."

"She's a strong girl, just right for you." Xander smiles at that.

"I want to agree with her, but I don't want her to get hurt."

"Let's go have a talk with the doctor and see if she's up to it."

"Her parents are going to be there."

"Then I'll go. They don't know me. I'll say I'm a friend she runs with down at the beach." Willow stands up. "Come on." She pulls his hand and the two head to the hospital.

When the two get there they meet up with Dawn. Xander calls her over. She tells her parents that she is going to get a soda and walks down the hallway to where Xander is.

"Hi," says Dawn.

"Hi, this is my friend Willow," says Xander.

"You have another girlfriend?"

"No, I'm married with someone else," says Willow.

"Oh, I'm Dawn."

"Look, Dawn, we are going to need your help," says Xander. "Are you up to it?"

"Sure," replies Dawn. The two tell her their plan and then Dawn and Willow head over to Joyce and Giles, who are waiting for the doctor to talk to them. They have not entered Buffy's room because she is still sleeping.

"Dawn, who is that with you?" asks Joyce.

"Oh, I'm one of Buffy's friends," says Willow.

"I don't recognize you."

"We jog together down the beach."

"Oh."

"Riley told me about what happened. I wanted to see how she was."

"That's very kind of you to come down here," says Giles and Willow smiles. As Willow had the attention of Buffy's parents, Dawn gives Xander the signal to search for Buffy's doctor.

"Doctor…"

"Yes," replies the doctor when he sees him running over to him.

"I'm glad I caught you. I wanted to ask you something. You said the exhaustion was caused by her pregnancy, then if she needed to do some strenuous activities tonight could she do it?"

"Um, yes. She's well rested and should continue her regular routine, but to be cautious."

"Okay, thanks." Xander is about to go, but turns around.

"You haven't talked to her parents, have you?"

"No, I do need to."

"Look, I don't think that it's wise to tell them that she's pregnant right now."

"They are her parents and they have to know. I would have thought that you told them."

"I don't think that it's my place to tell, me being her brother and all. You should tell Buffy and let her tell her parents."

"Alright."

"Thanks." Xander leaves and heads back to the front. He meets up with Riley and Tara, who just entered the hospital.

"Hey, Xander," says Riley. "Are you scared to face my parents?"

"Sort of," replies Xander. "Buffy still wants to go to the competition. What do you think?"

"I say go for it. How can we help?"


	13. Give Me This Dance 13

Chapter 13. Give Me This Dance.

Suddenly they hear the doctor start talking to Buffy's parents. They all then listen attentively.

"We've run all the tests necessary and we think that your daughter can go home with you today," says the doctor. "All you have to do is sign some papers here."

"Sure," replies Joyce. "I'll do that. It was nice meeting you…Willow, is it?" Willow nods her head and smiles.

"Yes, it was nice to meet you, too," replies Willow. "I hope Buffy gets better." Joyce gives her a warm smile.

"Honey, why don't you go and give Buffy her bag, so she can change?" Giles enters Buffy's room as the doctor and Joyce walk down the hall. Willow walks over to the exit to wait for Xander.

Riley, Tara, and Xander come out and meet up with Willow and then they all walk over to Dawn. She turns around and notices Riley holding a blonde girl's hand.

"I think this is our chance," says Riley.

"Chance for what?" asks Dawn.

"To get Buffy out of here." Dawn looks at her brother. "Dawn, watch for mom and I'll handle dad." Dawn nods her head and stands watch outside the room. Riley and Tara enter the room as Giles sits down next to Buffy. Buffy then begins to wake up and sees Riley and Tara. Giles then turns around.

"Riley, I didn't know you were here," says Giles.

"Hey, dad, this is my girlfriend Tara," says Riley.

"Oh, you have a girlfriend? I guess you and Buffy have been busy." Giles stands up and greets Tara, with a warm smile.

"Why don't we go and have breakfast and you can get to know her?"

"Riley, are you trying to get me out of this room?"

"Why would I do that?" Giles looks at his son in the eye. He then turns to Buffy. "Sweetheart, if you want to go and dance, you have my blessing." He kisses her on the forehead and Buffy hugs him.

"Thanks, daddy," says Buffy.

"Here are your things. Hurry before your mother gets back."

"Tara, why don't you help her," says Riley. Tara nods and quickly is at Buffy's side to help her off the bed and then led her to the bathroom. "Dad, can I talk to you outside?" Giles and Riley head out of the room. "Buffy's really happy dancing. I mean from what I've seen, she's a different person. She works hard at it and she's good at it."

"I understand that." Riley signals for Xander to come over with Willow. Giles sees him.

"Good luck," says Willow as she passes him and enters the room to help Tara with Buffy. "I'm sorry for my wife's rude behavior," says Giles.

"It's alright," says Xander. "I know she means well." Xander looks down from a distance, he sees Joyce walking down the hallway. "And she's coming this way." Giles pushes both Riley and Xander into the room and they close the door. Giles then turns around and gives a smile to his wife as she approaches.

"Is she awake?" asks Joyce.

"Um, no," replies Giles. "The doctor is checking on her." Giles keeps him from walking forward and Joyce looks at him.

Meanwhile, inside, Buffy comes out of the bathroom all dressed. She sees Xander and Riley and then hugs Xander.

"We gotta get out of here," says Riley. "Dad's stalling mom. She's outside."

"Window," says Buffy as she walks over to it.

"Are you crazy?" says Xander. "You could hurt yourself."

"We're on the first floor."

"Right, I forgot." They all head for the window. Tara and Willow exit first and then Xander. Riley then helps Buffy out and Xander and Tara pull her from the outside. Willow is out making sure no one sees them. "Thanks, Riley."

"Take care of her," says Riley.

"Will do," replies Xander as the three run across the hospital yard and over to the parking lot.

Back outside the door, Joyce is still trying to get through the door, but Giles keeps getting in her way.

"Honey, if I didn't know any better, I would say you are trying to keep me from entering my daughter's room," says Joyce.

"Me, no," replies Giles. Joyce then sees Buffy's doctor down the hall and she looks at Giles.

"Move out of my way." Joyce pushes Giles and enters the room. She only sees Riley and an open window. "Where is Buffy?" Riley shrugs. Joyce folds her arms over her chest and glares at Riley. "Riley Finn Giles, you tell me where Buffy is or so help me God, I'll put you over my knee and spank you."

Xander and Buffy finally make it to the dance competition. Cordelia is waiting for them and quickly gets them into their costumes.

"You guys sure like to cut it close," says Cordy.

"Sorry," says Buffy as she pulls her dress up.

"Buffy, are you sure you're up to it?" asks Xander. Buffy looks at Xander, with a warm smile.

"Of course," replies Buffy as she kisses him on the lips and ties her hair up with a pink ribbon. "Let's go."

"Okay, you guys," says Cordy as the two run down the aisle that leads them to the dance floor. "Good luck."

"Come on, let's go find our seats," says Willow. Cordy and Tara follow Willow.

On the dance floor, the announcer is announcing the pair of dancers, who have made it to the semi-finals. Buffy and Xander are near the floor waiting for their names to be called.

"I talked to the doctor before," says Xander.

"Really?" says Buffy. "About what?"

"Just asked him if it was okay for you to do this." Buffy looks at him. "I was worried. I didn't want you to do it because of me if you weren't able to do it."

"I want to do it for you and I want to do it for me." Xander squeezes her hand tightly.

"Alexander Harris and Buffy Summers Giles," calls the announcer. The two walk onto the dance floor and from the crowd Cordy, Willow, Tara, Oz, and little Alyson watch and cheer for them.

Back on the dance floor, as Buffy and Xander are doing their rounds around the dance floor, Xander continues his conversation with Buffy.

"The doctor said that you could be up to dancing at dance competition."

"That must have been a relief for you." Buffy smiles for the people.

"A relief was really that you didn't faint because you were overworked."

"What do you mean?"

"It's because you're pregnant." Buffy's eyes widen and she looks at him in shock.

"What?"

"It's a good thing that people started to cheer when you said that."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Guess he thought I would and he was going to tell your parents."

"They know?"

"No, I told him that you should be the one to tell them."

"Oh." The two then walk off of the dance floor. "I can't believe this is happening." Buffy touches her belly. "My parents are going to kill me. I'm not going to make it to the finals."

"Calm down. Yes, you will. I'll be there with you when you tell them."

"Why did the doctor tell you? You're not family."

"Um, he thought I was your brother."

Meanwhile at the hospital, Riley gives in and tells his mom where Buffy is. She looks at Riley and then Giles, then at Dawn. Joyce grabs Giles' keys and heads out the door. The three follow her.

They drove to where the dance competition is being held. Joyce is driving and didn't say a word to her children or her husband. She parked quickly and they all rushed over to the ticket booth. Joyce looks at Giles and he willingly pulls out money to pay for the tickets.

As they enter the building, they hear the ending of a song and then a big applause. They search for their seats and sit down. Then the announcer calls Xander and Buffy's name. They are next to dance.

On the dance floor, Buffy and Xander walk towards the middle of the floor and look at each other. Xander gives her one of his signature grins and Buffy smiles back at him as he holds both her hands.

"Everything is going to be fine," says Xander. "Just relax."


	14. Give Me This Dance 14

Chapter 14. Give Me This Dance.

Their dancing set was phenomenal and Buffy's parents are astonished by her incredible skills. As they finish their session, the crowd grows into a roar. They seem to have liked them very much and the judges take that into consideration as well.

Xander and Buffy head off the dance floor. Buffy sits down and begins to take deep breaths. She looks at Xander and then he touches her belly. Xander sits next to her happy that pull off a great perfromance.

A couple minutes later, Buffy's parents appear where they are resting for the next dance. Buffy's eyes widen and she quickly stands up. Her mother walks up to her, with a very upset expression on her face. Buffy stands her ground and looks at her.

"You were incredible out there," says Joyce. Buffy sighs in relief. Joyce then hugs her daughter.

"You weren't so bad yourself," says Giles with a smile to Xander.

"Thanks," says Xander. Willow, Tara, and Cordy walk over to them.

"Hey, you guys did great," says Cordy. "And you looked great too."

"Thanks," says Buffy. "We still got one more set to go."

"I know you will both do great," says Joyce.

"I'm so glad you're not mad."

"I am a little, but it'll pass."

"Well, we better get ready for the next set." Buffy kisses both her parents and walks away with Xander.

Xander and Buffy are called to the next session and as the first time, they became a crowd favorite. Although when Giles sees Buffy come out in a very short little number, he is appalled. He threatens to ground her after the dance competitions are over.

"Dad, I don't see anything wrong with it," says Dawn. "I think it's cute."

"You're grounded, too," says Giles.

"Dad, cool it," says Riley putting his hand on his shoulders. "At least she's wearing underwear." Giles looks at him with a state of shock.

"Riley, I think you went over the line," says Dawn.

"Giles, will you be quiet about the dress?" says Joyce. "It's just a dress. Deal with it, honey."

Soon it is time to tally the total points for their second set and when they announce who will be going to the championships. It's the first five finalists who move on to the next round.

"From a total of 98.7, in first place is Lilah and Lindsey," says the announcer. "In second place scoring 98.4 Alexander and Buffy."

"Oh my gosh," says Joyce as she hears her daughter's name being called and winning second place. The crowd goes wild.

When Buffy and Xander hear it, the two jump for joy and hug each other so tight. They then trip over each other and fall to the ground. They laugh at themselves.

"I love you," says Buffy who is on top of Xander looking straight into his eyes.

"I love you, too," replies Xander with a grin. The two kiss.

The announcer announces all the other winners, who will be going to the championships. After that, Buffy and Xander's cheer squad head over to see the number two spot dancers happy to have made it to the next round. From the other side comes the judges they had met before; Fred, Lorne, and Ethan.

"That is wonderful that you two have made it this far," says Ethan with a smile directed at Buffy. Giles notices this, but ignores it.

"We should celebrate," says Giles.

"That's a great idea," says Joyce. "Invite all your friends." Joyce then keeps talking about the party idea as everyone else congratulates Buffy and Xander for their win. Then the two space out a little as everyone keeps talking about other things and Buffy touches her belly. Xander smiles at her and Buffy hugs him tight.

At the party, everyone is there. All the dancers from the studio, some of Buffy's friends around town, and the judges are invited. Xander even invited his mother, Jenny, who had a date with, Wesley. Angel comes with Cordy.

"Xander, Buffy," calls Ethan as he reaches over to where they are. "I'd like to ask you something." Buffy tries not to look at him.

"What is it?" asks Xander.

"Well, many of these professional dancers have personnel's who take care of the business proposition letting the dancers pay more attention to their dancing. I would gladly offer my services."

"That's really kind of you, Mr. Rayne…"

"Please, call me Ethan."

"Ethan, but we've got it covered. Thanks." Xander and Buffy move over to some new people who come in. Ethan stares at Buffy and Jenny sees that from across the room. She puts a grape in her mouth and turns her attention to Wesley, who has a drink for her.

"I don't like that guy," says Jenny.

"What, the judge for the dance contest?" says Wesley seeing who she is talking about.

"He looks like trouble."

"I thought that was you." Jenny smirks at Wesley.

"Well, I'm good trouble."

"That's good to know." Jenny takes her drink and the two begin to mingle.

Buffy feels a little warm and heads outside to get some air. Ethan notices this and follows her outside. Buffy takes her shoes off and walks on the sand a little. She is pretty far off from her house and someone comes from behind her putting their hands around her waist. Buffy assumes that it is Xander, until she looks down at the hands, which were not Xander's.

"Let go of me," says Buffy as she pushes Ethan away from her.

"I just wanted to congratulate you," says Ethan. "Nothing to get all bent out of shape about."

"A hand shake would be more suitable."

"Boy, you are a feisty one, aren't you?"

"What?"

"I like that." Ethan edges closer to Buffy and pulls her close to him. Then Oz interrupts them.

"Hey," says Oz knowing exactly what is happening and glad that he intervened. "What's going on?" Oz walks over to Buffy.

"I was giving her a congratulated hug," replies Ethan. "Isn't that right, Buffy?" Ethan glares at Buffy with his cold eyes. Buffy nods her head.

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Buffy, your mom's looking for you."

"Thanks." Oz and Buffy walk off. As soon as they are inside the house, Buffy hugs Oz tightly. "Thank you."

"Buffy, was he…"

"Yes."

"Have you told Xander?"

"I did, but he doesn't believe it."

"Want me to escort him out?"

"What are you going to do?"

"A little thing I like to call good cop bad cop." Buffy looks at him strangely.

"Don't you need like another person with you?"

"Yeah, call your brother up."

"Okay." Buffy gets her brother. Oz explains the plan and the two head outside, just as Ethan was about to re-enter the house. Oz and Riley take Ethan and lead him outside.

"Hey, Ethan, I know what you're up to," says Oz.

"I don't know what you are talking about," says Ethan. Oz pushes Ethan back. Ethan begins to get defensive.

"Oh, better not mess with him," says Riley. "He has a bad temper. Actually, he's a little crazy. Forgot to take his pills today." Ethan looks at Riley and then at Oz, who looks like he is going to turn into some ferocious figure. He pulls back as Riley goes over to Oz and tries to stop him from biting Ethan's head off. As Ethan leaves the house, he glares at Buffy.

Later that night, Buffy tells Xander about what happened. Oz confirms that it is true. Xander is in disbelief and wants to punch Ethan.


	15. Give Me This Dance 15

Chapter 15. Give Me This Dance.

The next day, Buffy and Xander are back at the studio working on their routines and adding a couple turns here and there. Willow pays them a visit and catches the last part of their routine.

"That was awesome," says Willow. "That twirl at the end and high kick. I can't do those anymore."

"I'm sure you can, Willow," says Buffy.

"You can be back in shape in no time, Wills," says Xander. "Everyday stretches."

"I know I could, but I kind of want to be a mom a little more," says Willow with a smile.

"That's cool, Wills. I mean, I think Oz would spoil the kid."

"He's not that bad, Xander. He's really good with the baby. Changing diapers and everything."

"Wow, did ya take a picture?"

"Xander," says Buffy, slapping him lightly on the arm.

Xander laughs and looks at Willow as she takes out her cell phone from her pocket. She smiles at him and shows him the phone.

"Oh, tis true," says Xander. He sees a picture of Oz changing the baby's diaper. "He's really grown up, not in the physical sense."

Willow slaps him on the arm and takes her cell phone away. She nods her head, then smiles at Xander.

"So, you guys been thinking about a manager?" asks Willow. "I heard what happened at the party. I can't believe that, Buffy."

"It's not like it hasn't happened to me before," says Buffy.

"What?" asks Xander, turning to her.

"This wasn't the first time I went against my mom's rules and tried to dance. It was in school and my dance teacher wanted me to get extra training because I was advanced and there were no more advanced classes that I could take." Buffy goes over to a chair nearby.

Willow and Xander walk over to her. "He didn't do anything because the day he decided to make his move was the day my teacher was going to pay a visit to the studio."

"How old were you?"

"Fourteen."

"My gosh," says Willow. "How did you…"

"My teacher told him that she wanted to cut the lesson short that day and she took me home. I usually walked. It wasn't far."

Xander gives her a concerned look. He kneels down to her level and grabs her hand.

"She then told me in the car. I didn't understand then and she told me to never go back there again. After that, I dropped out of her class. She understood. I never danced again, until now."

"I'm an idiot," says Xander.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. I didn't believe you at first. If it wasn't for Oz to catch him in the act…"

"Don't. He's not going to bother us anymore. Let's leave it in the past." Buffy grabs hold of his hand and rubs it.

Xander sighs and looks down for a second. He looks back up at Buffy.

"Okay." He leans over and kisses her on the cheek. "Willow, you were saying about a manager?"

"Yeah," says Willow. "Well, I know I said I wanted more time with the baby, but I really need some time for me and I would…"

"Willow, you could be our manager."

"I won't fail you. I'll be the darn best manager you two ever had."

"You're the only manager we've ever had."

"Right, but I'll be the best."

"I know you will." Xander gives her a hug.

"Thank you."

"Welcome aboard, manager," says Buffy as she hugs Willow.

The next day, Buffy had promised her parents that she would bring Xander over, so they could get to know him.

"How do I look?" asks Xander. "Maybe I should have worn the green shirt."

"Relax," says Buffy.

"I'll try."

"Look, you're not the only one that my parents will be watching."

"I'm not? Care to explain?"

"No, I'm not bringing some other guy if that is what you're thinking. It's Riley. He promised to bring Tara, too."

"Oh."

The two enter the house through the front door. They are greeted by Dawn, who totally has a little crush on Xander. She smiles at him.

"Do you have a younger brother?" asks Dawn.

"Dawn," says Buffy.

"No, sorry," says Xander with a smile.

Dawn walks away and they continue to enter the house. They see Joyce and Giles in the kitchen. Buffy and Xander walk over to them.

"Hi," says Xander.

"Welcome," says Joyce. "It's nice to see you again, Xander, and it's nice to know that Buffy is very interested in you."

"Mom," says Buffy feeling a little embarrassed. "I so need to fix this. Where's Riley?"

"He said he was picking up his girlfriend," says Giles. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, there is something I need to tell you guys about me and Riley," says Buffy.

Xander starts to snicker, but stops when Buffy realizes he is laughing behind her back. Giles and Joyce give Buffy concerned looks and the wheels in their heads start to spin, thinking of what Buffy will have to say to them about her and Riley.

"When Riley gets here, we need to talk."

"Okay," both parents say.

Riley arrives with Tara a couple minutes later. Buffy goes over to them and says hi to Tara, then she whispers something into Riley's ear. Their parents are watching the two from afar. Xander stays with Tara and Dawn in the living room, while Buffy and Riley take their parents out to the backyard on the beach to talk.

"What is it, Buffy, that you wanted to tell us?" asks Joyce.

"It's just the last couple of weeks you guys have been seeing Riley and I together a lot," says Buffy. "The reason why we were together a lot was because Riley was covering for me and my dance thing."

"Oh," both her parents say.

"Yeah, so you can get out of your head what you were thinking that we were doing," says Riley.

"What are you talking about?" asks Giles.

"Dad, you guys thought we were having sex."

"Riley, why would you think that?" asks Joyce, looking in shock. She then looks at Giles.

"The look in your eyes," says Buffy. "Face it, Riley and I have never been that close before and you guys thought the worse of us."

"It was your father who thought about it," says Joyce giving him in.

"Joyce," says Giles.

"I know we look cute together, but you guys have to face it, we're not going to get together," says Buffy. She then starts to laugh.

"If you are not, then why were you banging on Riley's door saying 'Not fair, Riley. I want to be with you!'" asks Joyce.

"Oh, well we kind of figured you guys out and…"

"Buffy wanted to make it worse," says Riley.

Buffy gives an innocent smile. Her parents didn't fall for it and glare at her.

After dinner, the couples went their separate ways. Buffy and Xander ended up on the beach. The two sat there, watching the sunset. Buffy leans her head on Xander's shoulder.

"So, how are things with your mom?" asks Buffy out of the blue.

"Oh, they're fine," says Xander. "She's moved out. Been with the owner of the resort, Wesley."

"Oh."

"I finally have the house to myself again."

"That's nice."

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going home to get some sleep." Xander gets up and grabs his shoes.

"You are?" Buffy gets up and is surprised that he is just leaving.

"Just kidding." Xander gives her a grin.

"Well, I am kind of tired, so I'm going to go, too." Buffy goes by Xander and heads up the beach.

"Ah, come on." He follows her.

Buffy laughs as she starts to run to Xander's house. Xander sees this and starts to run after her.


End file.
